


[Podfic] Burning Bright

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: Project Talk It Out: 4x04 Reactions [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming episode 4x04 makes Darren think about what he and Chris have and what he has to do in order to treasure and protect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15728) by ca_te. 



> Author Notes: This is part 13 of "The light that you carry inside" series, written both from Darren’s and Chris’ POVs and it can be read as a stand-alone piece. This is a series about the way Chris and Darren stumble into a relationship and learn to live in it. Thanks to lovely lsklainegleek for the beta and the support! <3

[Burning Bright](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/8445.htmll)  
**Length:** 00:27:49

**Download:** [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Burning%20Bright.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> On Sunday morning, 10/7/12, [**podklb**](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile) contacted me and [**mcollinknight**](http://mcollinknight.livejournal.com/) to see if we wanted to join her in trying to get some catharsis for the 4x04 Glee episode _The Break Up_. We've started gathering some of the amazing writing coming out of that episode, both fic and meta, and making podfic.
> 
> There's a full post of our first set of podfics [here](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/4811681.html) along with more about the project, but I wanted to put the pieces I'd done here on my journal as well. The second set is [here](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/4843323.html). If you're interested in having me (or any one of us) do a particular story, leave a comment and we'll see what we can make happen. Remember, if you like the stories, let the authors know!


End file.
